


Meeting the 'Rents

by Librani



Series: Some Gay Ass Idiots [5]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Meeting the Parents, at first, sorta - Freeform, then its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librani/pseuds/Librani
Summary: There's a surprise visit that blows into Pelican Town.Let's hope that Alex, Emily, Haley, and the Farmer can survive the night.
Relationships: Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Some Gay Ass Idiots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1231169
Comments: 21
Kudos: 175





	1. Pizza

Usually at the sisters’ house, one can enter anytime and be sure to hear some sort of bickering. Whether it’s over whose cleaning what or who's cooking dinner that night.

“Haley, you think the pearls go with the red fabric or the mauve?” Emily perks up from the living room floor as she stands to admire her work in progress. She tilts her head to the right and squints, searching the material for an answer.

Her sister quickly stands up from the couch and tilts her head to the left while sticking her tongue out a bit. “Mauve for sure.” 

Emily looks up and smiles at Haley. “I was thinking the same thing.”

Fashion, however, is the calming medium.

The blonde beams back as she sits back on the couch cruising her online shopping bag.

“Em, faux fur is 30 percent off per yard. Add to the bag?”

“Oh wow, yes, please! Is linen on sale by any chance?”

“Nope.”

Emily pouts as she glides her shears down the fabric. “Aw. Looks like I’m gonna have to ask Ol’ McDonald.”

“I’ll ask for you. You know she can’t say no to my pretty face!” The blonde says with a boastful smile, the snobbery leaking from her pearly white teeth.

The blue-haired woman shakes her head as she chuckles. “You are really a Gemini sun, Libra rising for sure.”

“ _ Stop _ .” Haley wines. “You know I don’t know what any of that  _ means.” _

“It  _ means _ that you’re attractive -- “

“Correct.”

“ _ And _ you tend to base your entire self worth on your attractiveness.”

The blonde clamps her mouth shut as she sinks on the couch, a light cast of pink lays on the top of her ears. 

“Like, give yourself some credit! Instead of ‘My girlfriend can’t say no to me because I’m pretty’ try something like ‘My girlfriend can’t say no to me because I am a talented and interesting human being who happens to also be pretty.’ I’m pretty sure Ol’ McDonald would agree.”

Haley slips deeper into the couch as she covers her face. “Shut  _ up _ .”

“You’re welcome, sissy! Speaking about Ol’ McDonald, I’m surprised she left you alone all day.”

“She’s fishing. It’s a roundabout way of telling me she wants to be alone for a bit.”

“Oh my Yoba, I love when two air dominant signs are in a healthy communicative relationship, it makes my heart swell!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever astrology  _ weirdo.”  _ Haley tries to sound bored of the conversation, but a ghost of a smile graces her lips hearing a compliment of her and the farmer’s little relationship tidbits.

“Speaking about  _ dumb _ astrology,” Emily giggles as she places pins in her project. “Transit Venus is in opposition to your natal Moon!”

“Okay, can you say that in English now?”

“Basically, we’re going to learn a lot about our relationships; familial, platonic, and romantic. If you don’t let the information flow through you in an adaptive way, there is going to be tension and frustration.”

“Woopeedoo, I’ll, like, jot that down in my notes.” Haley responds with a sarcastic drawl.

“Hopefully Saturn will bless his instructions onto you!”

Haley groans as Emily is satisfied with the rise she has gotten out of the blonde.

“By the way, who's cooking tonight?”

“I cooked yesterday.”

“Because I cooked for a whole two days before!”

The knock on the door and then a slam open prevents the sisters from getting even more riled up.

“You guys should really learn how to lock this.” A certain athlete chuckles as he spins a gridball on his finger.

“Hi, Alex!”

“What do you want, Alex?”

He gently kicks the door close as he enters the home. “I came to see my favorite people!”

“You’re only here because my smelly farmer doesn’t want to play Gridball with you.”

He scratches the back of his neck as he is caught red-handed. “Emily! What are you working on?”

“A secret government project!”

“Oh, good luck!” Alex says with a thumbs up as he sits on the couch.

The blue-haired woman gives a thumbs up of her own before placing her concentration back on her craft.

“What are  _ you _ doing, Wicked Witch of 2 Willow Lane?”

“You really left your house to interrupt my peace?”

“Your peace? So you’re shopping?”

“Oh my  _ God _ , -- “

“Relax, blondie. I ordered some pizza 'cause I  _ generally _ missed you guys. Gridball camp is more time consuming than I thought.”

“Aw, Alexy-Wexy misses his  _ girls _ !” Haley coos as she pokes his cheeks.

He shoos her finger away as he pulls out his phone. “I’ll text Ol’ McDonald to come over when she finishes -- “

The door slams open to reveal a tired and worn out farmer. You kick off your shoes and head straight for the couch, kicking off Alex so you can lay down and rest your head on Haley’s lap.

“Okay,  _ ow!?” _ The athlete groans.

“Ol’ McDonald!” Emily perks up before returning to her work once more.

“Hi, Alex. Hi, Em.” You say with a quick wave before hugging your girlfriend’s waist and muffling your face into her lap. “Hey, babe.”

Haley chuckles as she softly pets your head. “Hi, baby! Long day?”

You nod deeper into her lap. “Fish didn’t like me today.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you kick people who buy you pizza.” Alex grumbles as he scoots next to Emily.

The latter gasps, she's pulled out of her sewing world again. “We’re getting pizza?”

As if on cue, the doorbell rings.

“Oh, my goodness, who knew Venus would be so bountiful today?” Emily sings as she skips to the door. “I hope you got the vegan special -- “

She opens the door and is met with squeals that aren’t her own.

“Girls! Oh my -- It's been so long!” A man yells as she gives a wide hug to Emily and shakes her from side to side.

Everyone in the room freezes before Haley quickly pushes you off her lap and immediately stands. Alex immediately follows the blonde movements.

You watch as the playful tone of the room is squeezed out as another stranger enters the room.

“Where are -- Jameson, you can leave my luggage by the door-- Where are my little girls!?” A woman comes in and immediately commands the attention of the room. She’s draped in the finest silk dress and jewelry along with a posh hat that covers her eyes.

Right behind her is the other man you can only assume to be Jameson as he carries a roller of suitcases that look as expensive as a  _ year _ worth of Starfruit.

The luxurious woman skips first to Emily and air kisses her, the latter seemingly annoyed by this greeting but dares not to show it.

“Haley! My sweet little girl.” She squeals as she air kisses the other sister.

“Mother! Daddy! Um -- What are you doing here?”

“We were in the area and decided to sneak up on our little girls -- Alex! I didn’t even see you there! My oh my, you have gotten so big and  _ buff! _

The athlete chuckles nervously. “Yeah, the Tunnelers summer camp is whipping me into shape for the fall season. It’s good to see you both, Mr. and Mrs. Remington.”

The patriarch of the family goes over to shake Alex’s hand. “Stop with the formalities, son! It’s Walter and Madeline. The Tunnelers? Oh, I see a bright future for you with them. I know the owner of the team! I’ll put a good word in for you so you’re not a bench warmer for your first season.”

“I appreciate that Mr. Reming -- I mean, Walter.”

“Oh my goodness, my little Haley is dating a Tunneler? Wait until I tell the girls over Sunday brunch!”

You clear your throat at that claim.

“Oh my, I haven’t seen you before!” Mrs. Remington smiles cordially as she eyes you up and down. Her gaze bore into you, quickly demanding an answer despite her tone being welcoming.

“Uh - hi! I just moved here, like, 2 years ago? I run the farm down the road.”

“The farm? Isn’t that where -- Oh shoot, I forgot his name.”

“Yeah, that was my Grandpa. He passed away not too long ago and left me his land.”

“Ah. I’m sorry to hear that.” Mr. Remington sighs. “From what I remember he was a good man.”

You nod as you look down at the ground.

Mrs. Remington cuts in once more. “So you are friends with my girls? I hope you don’t get them dirty with the farmer's lifestyle!” 

You raise an eyebrow. “Well I’m Haley’s -- “

“Best friend!” The blonde cuts in immediately. The attention is now on her due to the outburst and she chuckles, her anxiety creeping up in her voice.

“She’s my  _ best friend!  _ We  _ always _ go shopping together! She may not look like it, but she  _ loves _ shopping, especially Downtown ZuZu. A sucker for boutiques!”

You watch her fumble an explanation to her mother as Emily and Alex look at you with wide eyes.

“Right,  _ best friend!?” _

“Oh, um, yup! I love, um, skirts!”

Haley has to hide her laugh behind her hand before squealing. “Alex! You ordered a pizza for us, right? Why don’t me and my  _ bestie _ go get it really quickly!?”

“Nonsense, just send Jameson -- “

“ _ NO!” _ Haley screams.

The room is silent.

“I mean, like, that won’t be necessary! We have to stop by my  _ best friend’s  _ farm to pick up some linen for Em!”

“That's right! She always has the highest quality materials and is always so kind enough to charge me a fair price.” Emily adds on, nearly choking tension.

“Yup, cause that’s what  _ best friends _ do!”

Mrs. Remington looks between her daughters before cracking a ghost of a smile at you. “Well then, I’m glad my girls found such a profitable friend!”

“Uh, thank you -- “

Haley grabs you by the wrist and runs out the door.

  
“ _ We’llberightback!” _


	2. We're so Straight

“Your mom is a scarier you.”

“ _ Babe! _ Oh my god, I can’t believe they decided to show up  _ randomly _ without  _ any _ notice, like, ohmigosh, I want to die!”

You walk down the road to your farm, slipping your fingers through Haley’s in an effort to calm her down.

“Like, Mother is so  _ suffocating! _ And Daddy doesn’t do anything about it! If they find out I’m a lesbian, I don’t know what they’ll do -- “

She gasps as she turns and hugs you tightly.

“I’m  _ so _ sorry I had to do that! You know I love showing you off but my parents! They’ll -- You -- Me -- “

She starts bawling into your shirt before she can finish her sentence.   
  


You hold your girlfriend tight as you caress the back of her head. You let her cry it out because this is something to  _ cry _ about.

“Hey, it’s alright. You gotta do what you gotta do. I like,  _ totally _ , don’t mind pretending to be straight if like,  _ you _ don’t mind pretending to be straight.”

She looks up with a smile. “You already sound like my best friend.”

You tenderly wipe the tears from her face “‘Cause we are best friends. I just happen to eat your pussy, too.”

She pushes you away laughing. “ _ Babe!” _

“Alright, no gay stuff. Gotcha.”

“Right. We can be straight! Like, how hard can it be?”

You nod. “Yup. I am  _ very  _ straight.”

Haley stops her giggles before it starts. “Like totally. Straighter than a ruler.”

“Yeah. I don’t like kissing  _ girls _ , at all. _ ” _

There’s a lull of silence as you digest the words that came out of your mouth. Haley does the same as is visibly disgusted by it.

“Can we at least make out before we go back?” She whispers.

You pick her up bridal style and start running towards your home.

“I thought you would  _ never  _ ask.”

\-------------

“We’re back!” Haley yelps as she enters the house.

“Haley! What did I tell you about behaving like a  _ young lady?” _ Mrs. Remington scolds immediately. She has her hat off, but the fancy aura still lingers.

Under the light, the middle-aged woman’s eyes are sharp, but you see where Haley gets her looks from, specifically her lips and eyes. Emily, on the other hand, is a spitting image of her father minus the blue hair.

“Alex, my boy, let me pay you back for the meal. How much is pizza nowadays? 4,000 gold?” Mr. Remington barks as he digs in his pocket.

“It only 300 -- “

“Nonsense! Keep the change and take Haley out later this week.”

“Daddy!” Haley whines.

“Ladies don’t grumble.” Mrs. Remington adds on.

The young blonde crosses her arms and pouts as Alex makes his way over to you.

“Thanks for getting the pizza, Ol’ McDonald!” He says louder than regular room volume before closing in near your ear. 

“Just nod and look pretty and we’ll survive the night.” 

He looks at you, eyes telling you to react and make sure you heard him.

You nod.

He nods back before showing his award-winning grin to the parents who are sitting at the dining room table. “Alright! I’m pretty sure there are choices for everyone’s preference.”

Emily silently makes her way over to her Haley who is in her own silent world. The blonde pinches her sister’s skirt before slowly grabbing a hand full of the fabric, hoping her unease and anxiety stays on the skirt. Emily smiles as she grabs her shoulder.

“You got this, remember what I told you earlier, Libra rising!”

The blonde gives her a small smile.

“Yoohoo, girls! Come eat at the table!”

The three of you collectively sigh before moving your feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick little thing. the rest of the semester will be online due to the virus, so i guess more writing? lol


	3. Fashion Week

It’s been a while since you participated in a family dinner. During Feast of the Winter, the frigidness of the winter season is ignored due to the warmth of the town coming together and sharing dinner.

Even the Luau, despite it’s blazing heat, is enjoyable.

_ This  _ dinner, however, is the exact opposite.  Claustrophobic, is what one can call this get together.

You silently chew on your pizza as Mrs. Remington fixes her lipstick. “Jameson, can you quickly fix me up a Fruit Salad? I  _ cannot _ stomach the grease from this wretched food.”

“As you wish, Madam.”

You watch as the poised man gets to work in the kitchen.

“Oh Madeline, give yourself a break!”

The woman raises an eyebrow before clamping her compact mirror shut. “Give myself a break before Zuzu City’s Fashion Week? Do you think I want those carbs in my body before my fitting?” 

Mr. Remington shrugs. “You do have a point, my love.”

“I always do!”

“Zuzu Fashion Week? That’s next week?” You blurt out. “Wow, time really flies.”

  
“You’re familiar?” Mrs. Remington questions with an eyebrow raise.

“A little. When I used to live in Zuzu City it was a different feeling in the air. I had friends who helped out backstage so I got invited to some shows.”

Madeline gives you a pleased pout. “Is that so?”

“Yeah. How do you get in? Do you work backstage too?”

The room collectively chokes on their food as you chow down another bite of your pizza, unaffected by the change of tone in the group.

“Haha,  _ bestie! _ ” Haley chuckles as she forms a death grip on your shoulder. “Mother is the Creative Director of  _ Vêtements par Remington,  _ one of the top fashion houses in the world!”

You look between the nervous blonde and her mother, the latter watches you with sharp eyes.

“Wow,  _ bestie! _ I wish you told me this  _ essential _ information a tad bit earlier!” You stress through the teeth of a forced smile.

“You didn’t tell your new friend about your parents? My little Haley, so humble!” Mr. Remington chuckles. “I manage the finances of our little business.”

“I wouldn’t call it ‘little.’” Mrs. Remington quickly cuts in, then placing her gaze on Emily. “Hun, what are you working on?”

  
Emily looks up with wide eyes before avoiding her mother’s gaze. “Just a personal project. I’ve been inspired by Calico Desert so I guess you can say it's a lightweight summer wear that is both practical and aesthetically pleasing.”

Madeline’s face swells up with pride. “That is so  _ wonderful! _ You must show me the finished result as soon as it is finished!”

Emily nods and sighs, preparing for the worst as she takes another slow bite of the pizza.

“I’m glad  _ one _ of my girls is doing something useful with their time.”

Haley winches as she drinks her coconut water.

“Madam, your salad.” Jameson perks up as he places a silver plate and wine glass in front of Mrs. Remington.

“Thank you very much! Emily, darling, would you want to make a guest appearance at the show? I would love to tease you to future investors!”

Emily chokes on her drink. “Uh, I would love to Mother! But I already made a plan to uh -- “ She looks around the room for help.

“We’re going out of town to buy feathers!” Haley blurts out. “She needs feathers for her project from this special bird that only sheds, like, twice a year.”

The room is silent.

“Oh, you mean the Calico Peacock?” You perk up.

“ _ Exactly!” _

You chuckle at the fierceness of her reply.

“Oh well, maybe next year!” Haley concludes.

Mrs. Remington sighs. “Well, I would not want to upset the creative progress.”

Emily smiles.

“During the time off, maybe you can teach Haley a thing or two.”

Her smile turns into a sulk as she stays quiet. Haley says nothing, but you can tell the words hurt.

This side of Haley, the one who gets kicked around by her mother, is new to you. Your heart breaks at the sight of your girlfriend pushing around her pizza crust, unable to retort to a woman so scary she makes the Mines feel like a safer environment.

The heartbreak soon turns into action.

“Haley is really good at makeup and skincare.”

Mrs. Remington raises an eyebrow. “So?”

“ _ So.”  _ You repeat, careful not to show too much venom. “Isn’t the makeup of the models  _ just  _ as important as the clothes? And we can’t have models breaking out 2 hours before the show, it’ll ruin the message you’re trying to convey.”

The woman ponders on your words as she sips on her glass. “I suppose.”

That is enough for Haley as she looks at you with sparkles in her eyes. She mouths ‘thank you’ as her blush returns to the top of her ears.

You give her a wink, causing the blush to deepen.

Emily and Alex give you a thumbs up right below the table and the air around you seems lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spilled miso soup on my laptop...but we’re up and running again hi hello


	4. Couple’s Argument

You thought dinner with the fashion world’s top people was going to be the most nerve wracking situation to ever be thrusted in with no prior knowledge.

“So Alex, when is the next time you’re available to show up to one of the shows hand in hand with Haley? I would love to throw a bone at the paparazzi.” Mrs. Remington asks innocently as Jameson cleans the table.

You were proved wrong.

“We plan on keeping it under the radar until well into the season.” Haley quickly answers before Alex has the opportunity to.

“Tactical.” Mr. Remington nods in satisfaction. “I like it. How long were you two dating for?”

“A year now?” Alex questions himself. “Right, uh, honey?”

You and Haley both cringe. “Yup. A year.” The latter answers.

“Oh, nonsense!” Mrs. Remington starts. “That is more than enough time to rile up the industry! You know, let yourself get seen going on walks together. These things take time you know? By the time Alex wins his first championship, then it should be basic news that one of the heirs of  _ Vêtements par Remington  _ is dating a top player!”

“Your mother does have a point, sweetheart. Building a brand  _ does  _ take time.” Mr. Remington adds on.

Haley sighs as she twirls her hair around her finger. She’s getting annoyed, you know that for sure.

“There may have been a time when I would want my relationship plastered over gossip websites and be the talk of Zuzu City. But, I don’t think I want that anymore. What I have is real and I want to keep it to myself. At least for now.”

She starts blushing when she takes a peek at your small smile.

Her mother notices. “Oh, my cute daughter is really in love with a tunneler! How innocent and sweet.”

Haley drops her blush and freezes. “Uh, right! Alex-Wexy here is my, uh, Poo-Bear!”

“That I am!” He replies, not missing a beat. He awkwardly runs his fingers through her hair as an attempt at affection. 

You cross your arms. Anything other than the scene in front of you holds your attention. You know it's all for show, but the feeling of possessiveness slowly emerges in your chest.

Your eyes land on Emily for a second. She gives you an apologetic thumbs up. You give a thumbs up yourself, granting you the will to actively push back the negative feelings forming inside of your heart.

“Ol’ McDonald, is that what they call you? I heard Alex say that.” Walter starts, looking at you.

You nod. “He called me that the first day I got here and the name stuck. I think it’s cute.”

“Well, the nickname makes sense!” He chuckles. “Why did you move from Zuzu city to this small place?”

“I was at a deadend job where I was just existing, y’know? When my grandfather died, he left me the farm. I took a chance at a profession so I can feel life again. Pelican Town happened to be where I landed.”

Both Remingtons nod in understanding. 

“We wanted our girls to look over the house while we run our business, but the quaint lifestyle can have its advantages.” Mrs. Remington adds. “Moving from the city to a small town, I remember Emily being quite excited while Haley was a tad bratty.”

You snort. “On my first day moving in, Haley wanted to fight me because she thought I was moving in on her  _ little boyfriend _ .”

“I didn’t know you!” She sharply replies with a blush forming again. “You shouldn’t have moved in on what was mine!”

“But you now know I was moving in on something else entirely.” You smirk slyly, leaving the blonde choking on her words.

You turn to the parents, confusion evident on their faces. “I had a crush on someone else and Alex was helping me out. Haley took it the wrong way.”

Emily and Alex chuckle, knowing well you’re not exactly lying. 

Walter chuckles and Madeline smirks at her daughter. “Sounds like something a Remington woman would do!”

Haley shrugs with a small smile. “I know what I like.”

“Yeah.” Emily begins. “You know what you like and refuse to stop talking about it. Do you know how many times over dinner Haley would talk about her -- “ She makes an obvious hiccup, but quickly composes herself. “Her infatuation when Ol’ McDonald and Alex would play gridball? Muscles this, and sweat that.”

“Yeah, I remember that. She would hide behind the bar and watch us play.” Alex snorts.

“Em!” Haley whines, throwing a used napkin at her sister.

“What? It’s all public knowledge by now.”

“Yup.” You say with a ballsy pop of the ‘P.’ “Everyone knows who Haley belongs to and who belongs to Haley.”

The woman in question raises a curious eyebrow at you as her blush grows. She turns to her parents with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“You know what I like the best about being in a relationship I truly enjoy?”

“What’s that, sweetheart?” Madeline questions.

“The fact that my partner, who is super strong and super attractive, can get super possessive at times. It’s really hot.” Haley drips from her lips looking directly into your eyes. You return her gaze with one of your own.

Alex coughs, attempting to get everyone back into their roles for the evening. "Uh, I guess I do! Thank you, uh, darling.” He cringes at the conclusion of his sentence.

The blonde peels her gaze away from you before looking at Alex. The confident passion wane as she pats Alex on the head, like an obedient puppy.

“Okay, enough lovey dovey stuff from the couple of the town. Mom, Dad! Can I show you my designs I finished two weeks ago? I can use some constructive criticism. Jefferson you can come too!” Emily quickly shoves out her chair, not giving the Remington’s a time to react, and pulling them into her room with a slam of the door.

Alex sighs, his shoulders relaxing for the first time in hours, as he bury his face into his hands. “Listen, I get you two are really hot for each other, but can we wait until —  _ Hello!” _

He looks over as is greeted by Haley and you having a steamy make out session, only pausing to look up dazed as he claps his hands near both of your faces.

You let a little irritation show on your face, while Haley releases it all. “I get a 30 second break from being straight and I can’t spend it with my girlfriend? I hate you and your shoes are ugly.”

Alex crosses his arm and watches the blonde woman with low eyebrows. She sits on your lap with her arms around your neck as if she’s afraid of letting go. With a slow movement, she brings her face to your chest. You rest your chin on top of her head, using your fingers to play with the recent cut ends of her blonde hair. 

He sighs as he watches his two friends feeling the need to hide this genuine affection. “I think you should tell them.”

Haley snaps up and almost pounces on the man. “Did you fall and hit your head during practice?”

“I just think what you guys have is the real deal. Why hide it?”

You smile. “Aw, thanks bud.”

“ _ No. _ ” Haley stresses.

“What’s the reason behind all of this, huh? Do you think I feel good pretending to be your partner right in front of your  _ real _ partner who, in case you forgot, is a really good friend of mine?” Alex’s temper is beginning to raise and Haley matches the same energy.

“Like  _ you _ would understand! You go home to people who actually appreciate your existence. Don’t tell me what I can and cannot do!”

“You didn’t even answer my question because you know its a dumb and selfish reason!”

“Watch your fucking  _ mouth _ , Alex!”

“Hey Ol’ McDonald. Wanna know the reason why we gotta keep this farce up?”

You clam up due to the rising tension. “Guys, maybe we should go for a walk — “

“It’s because all she cares about is her stupid side of the inheritance! Maybe she cares about her dumb fortune more than you — “

A loud crack is heard throughout the house. Haley’s face is red as hot tears run down her face, ruining her mascara. Alex holds his red cheek, shock evident on his face. You stand frozen.

“I.  _ Fucking. _ Hate. You!” Haley screams between sobs.

The door to Emily’s room slowly opens, the owner of the room and the parents slowly peek their head out.

Madeline sees the disarray and is quick to move. She wipes the tears from her daughter’s face with a motherly tenderness, all while dangerously glaring at Alex. “Darling, is everything alright?”

Haley looks between you and her mother before turning on her heel and sprinting out the house.

“Sweetheart! — “ Madeline attempts to follow, but she’s too slow. She turns to face you and Alex, her demeanor is on par with a predator who is ready to strike in the name of her injured offspring. “What.  _ Happened. _ ”

“Oh, uh, you know. Couple’s argument.” You start as you inch towards the door. “Let me go check on my best friend for life, uh, how do you say it? BFFL? Yeah.”

You gulp once before sprinting, internally apologizing for leaving Alex in the middle of a lion’s den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i got one more chapter on this. sorry for the delay quarantine got me depressed lol


	5. Saturn’s Lesson

You know exactly where she is.

With a quick sprint past Marnie’s ranch and up the trail, you enter the backend of your farm. You’re surrounded by trees and fruits in the midst of growing and the faint noises of the farm animals socializing within their dens. 

Past the profit making areas of the farm sits an area dedicated to flowers near your Grandfather’s shrine. Amongst the sunflowers sits the pretty princess drenched with tears.

You sit next to Haley, quiet. There’s silence between you two, the uncomfortable kind.

“I know you want to break up with me, so let me break up with you first.” She starts.

“Huh. I’d rather you slap me instead.”

“Stop it. Alex was right. You don’t deserve to be dragged along like this.”

“Ouch. I’m being dragged along?” You try to chuckle, but it stings.

Haley snaps her head in your direction. “No, not like that! You make me feel — “ She looks up at the dark sky searching for the right words. “You make me feel like I deserve love. I know I don’t so therefore I’m dragging you along. You deserve someone who doesn’t hide you from their parents because of a stupid inheritance.”

You say nothing, urging her to continue with a stoic quietness.

“I can’t do anything. Alex has gridball, Emily has sewing, and even stupid Abigail has an income with the mines! All I can depend on is my parent’s money. That’s why I try to be what they want me to be. If I don’t, then I’ll have nothing.”

“Can I be straightforward?” You say as you look around at your farm.

“Sure.” Haley mumbles with her head in her lap.

“You’re being a spoiled little girl.”

She winces. “Okay, I know you hate me — “

“Don’t you dare put words in my mouth.” You snap furiously. “So what if you end up with nothing? You know who else had nothing? Me when I came here. My grandpa left me a shack with holes and a plot of land that haven’t been touched in years.”

Haley shrinks into herself as she realizes the ignorance of her words. “I’m sorry — “

“Do you know what you do when you have nothing? You turn it into something. You don’t sit and cry about how bad your situation is.” You look at her for the first time since the start of your rant, and your heart yells in affection. “Okay, you get to cry about it for a little but then you get up and get to work!”

The adrenaline allows you to keep talking. “I can’t believe you think I hate you. I worked my  _ ass _ off on this plot of land to make it self sustaining so I can spend more time with  _ you.  _ This field of sunflowers is for  _ you! _ I gave myself blisters cutting wood, gave myself backaches collecting stone, and let Robin rob me for all the gold in my pocket so I can make my house bigger for me, you, and our children! How can you say I hate you!?”

Haley looks at you with wide eyes as you relax from your rant. The brain cells in your mind start to work again and piece together what you just confessed. Your body grows hot and now it's your turn to shrink as you fall on your back and cover your face in embarrassment.

“I cannot believe I just said that.” You squeak. “Just leave me here to die, thank you very much.”

The silence eats at your core until you smell Haley’s coconut shampoo as she lays her head on your chest. She takes long breaths to take in your farmer smell.

“I‘ve thought about names dozens of times.”

There’s a sigh of relief that escapes through your nostrils. “Top three?”

“I’ll tell you once there’s a Mermaid’s Pendant in my possession.” She starts twirling her hair, this time evidence of nervousness.

You chuckle. “Noted.”

“Babe.” Haley whispers low enough for only you to hear the fear in her voice.

“Hm?”

“What do you think will happen?”

You unconsciously start running fingers through her hair, causing your lover to deflate in relaxation.

“I honestly don’t know. What I do know is that you won’t be alone.”

The silence between you both is comfortable. No more anger and guilt is in the air, just love and vulnerability. Haley lifts her head up a bit to be nose distance away from your face. She studies your face with lidded eyes before placing a light kiss on your lips.

“What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?” Haley asks.

“You.”

That earns you the first giggle of the night. “Babe!”

“Fine. Pancakes with that cool coconut syrup you made last time. Then you.” You give her a deep kiss to prevent her from saying no. She accepts without hesitation, molding her lips perfecting onto yours. Hands start to move slowly as you pull each other closer, then closer than closer.

You both get so lost in each other, you don’t hear the crowd of footsteps coming your way.

“ _ Haley!” _ A shrill voice exclaims before you both scramble away from each other.

Madeline and Walter look absolutely dumbfounded, the former holding on to the nearest fence for support. Emily rubs her temple as Alex looks at the ground, his hands in his pockets.

“Did you tell them where we were?” Haley squints at her sister.

“Daddy was two seconds away from beating Alex up. I had to do something.”

Haley nods before standing. She takes a deep breath before speaking with an object authority. “Mother, Daddy. I haven't been honest tonight with you tonight. Alex is not my boyfriend. Like, ew, gross.”

You clear your throat obnoxiously to keep her on track.

“We pretend to be together every time you guys visit.” She turns to him with a genuine pause. “And I’m apologizing to him for that. It wasn’t fair to drag him into my insecurities.”

Alex nods, a small forgiving smile on his face.

“And he was right about the other person I was being unfair to.” Haley starts to shake as she stretches a hand out to you. You grab it, interlocking fingers with vigor.

“This is my girlfriend. I’m also a lesbian.”

Madeline and Walter look between each other hoping the other says something first. You understand that they are only trying to find their words, but the silence is maddening.

Walter turns to Emily first. “Did you know?”

“Like I said, public knowledge by now.”

“I see. Forgive the ignorance, but lesbian is the one that likes women only?”

Haley nods.

Madeline cuts in, her voice sharper than she intends it to be. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?! Why feel the need to lie this whole time?”

Haley shrinks at the ferociousness at first. You squeeze her hand in reassurance, giving her the push she needs to stand tall.

“Because I was scared that I would lose everything. I now know that even if you do disown me, I won’t be alone.”

Madeline freezes at her daughter's reply. She covers her mouth, horror and disgust evident in her posture. Silent tears fall down her cheeks as she processes the new information.

Haley looks at the ground. Despite the preparation of this moment, she can’t help but shield herself from the pain. 

“What kind of mother have I been for my daughter to feel as though I could  _ disown _ her?” Madeline cries as she runs over to hug Haley.

“You’re kind of harder on her. It makes everyone uncomfortable and ruins the equilibrium throughout the cosmos.” Emily quickly answers. Walter glares at her, prompting her to return to the background.

“Remington women are supposed to be strong and fearless! I thought I was teaching you that.”

“It made me scared of letting you down. I thought me being a lesbian would be the tipping point.”

“No, sweetheart!” Madeline coos as she cups Haley’s face as her eyes begin to water again. “You can never let me down. It’s just that I see so much of myself within you. I suppose I get a little too harsh. Your grandmother was the same way, you know.”

“Generational trauma, evident in Saturn within the 4th House — “

“Emily!” Walter hushes.

“Honey, I think Emily is right. I think back to how my mother treated me, and I swore I would never behave the same way.” She lets the tears fall as she brings Haley into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

Haley allows herself to relax in her mother’s arms in what seems like a millennia. “It’s okay, Mommy.” She chokes through sobs of her own.

Madeline places a kiss on her daughter’s head right as the flower garden catches her attention. “Who grew these sunflowers? They’re beautiful!”

You raise a hand meekly. “When I first got here and Alex figured out my crush, he let me know sunflowers were Haley’s favorite flowers. It's been growing ever since.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m the best wingman ever.” He reminds you with a fistbump.

You roll your eyes with a smirk. “Yeah, yeah —  _ oof _ .” Your joke is cut short as Madeline brings you into a tight hug of your own. She’s trembling again but she refuses to let the tears fall this time.

“Thank you for taking care of Haley.” She whispers. “You’re part of this family now.”

There’s a pause before you pat her back. “It’s been no trouble, knowing how lovely your daughter is.” The conclusion you say loudly enough for Haley to hear, causing her to grow red on the top of her ears.

“Alright, now that we are listening to Saturn’s lessons, can we go back home and not suffocate under lack of communication? I’m ready to act like a family again!” Emily sings as she starts down the road back to Remington’s house.

“Right behind ya, Em. I’m ready for another slice.” Alex replies, wasting no time jogging behind.

“Madeline, I think you can allow yourself a slice.” Walter coos as he brings his wife’s hand to his lips.

She grunts rather unladylike. “Vegan slice only.”

“That’s my girl.” The couple start their way back to the house, leaving you and Haley alone again.

Haley interlocks her fingers with yours as she releases a heavy sigh. “Well, that wasn’t so bad.”

You bring her into a hug and kiss the top of her ear. “Yup. Ready to go back?”

She pauses, looking between you and your house as she feels her face for any signs of wrinkles. “Today was, like,  _ so _ stressful. Can we fuck first?”

Needing no more words, you pick up a giggling Haley and carry her into your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s the end of that! for the next part we’re gonna go back in time again cause i miss haley when she was a bratty crush.


End file.
